CLC Wikia
Welcome to the CLC Wikia CLC is a South Korean girl group formed in 2015 by Cube Entertainment. The group consists of seven members, Seunghee, Yujin, Seungyeon, Sorn, Yeeun, Elkie and Eunbin. CLC debuted in March 2015 with their EP 'First Love,' promoting their title track, 'Pepe.' The name of the group is an initialism which stands for C'rysta'L Clea'r'. Members CLC consists of seven members. Seunghee, Seungyeon, Yujin, Sorn and Yeeun debuted as a five member group in March 2015 and in February 2016, a sixth member Elkie Chong was added for their high heels comeback. It was also announced that Kwon Eunbin would join the group alongside Elkie although she was not able to promote with the group during the comeback due to her contract with Mnet whilst filming the show 'Produce 101.' The group started official promotions as a seven member group in May of 2016 with 'No Oh Oh.' Pre-debut Some of CLC's members had broadcast experience prior to their debut. Elkie was a child actress in Hong Kong, Eunbin appeared on Mnet's "Produce 101," Sorn appeared on TV in Thailand and also was also on K-Pop Star Hunt Season 1. After winning the televised compeition, she became a trainee under Cube Entertainment. Prior to debut, CLC acted as backup dances in live performances and music videos for various Cube artists whilst they were trainees. The group gained attention in 2014 due to their street performances to raise money for children with disabilities. Discography KOREAN Mini Albums * First Love (2015) * Question (2015) * Refresh (2016) * Nu.Clear (2016) * Crystyle (2017) Digital Singles * Eighteen (2015) Collaborations * 2016 United Cube Project Part 1 (2016) JAPANESE Mini Albums * High Heels (2016) * Charisma (2016) 2015- Debut with "First Love" CLC originally debuted with five members. In March 2015, the girls debuted with their mini-album "First Love," promoting the song "Pepe," which they released the music video for on March 19th. Pepe is a fun song that is cute yet mature at the same time. The song is all about a girl who tells her ex that she is better than him and over him but still feels something for him deep down. The track quickly gained attention and CLC was recognised as an official girl group. Pepe has since accumulated over 7,400,000 views on Youtube. Special Single- Eighteen On April 16th, CLC released a special single entitled 'Eighteen.' They started promotions for the 80's synth-pop track at music bank on April 17th. The song is said to be about a young girl's crush that turns to obsession. 2015- First comeback with "Question" Shortly after the release of 'First Love,' CLC released their second mini-album 'Question,' this time promoting the track 'Like.' In a dramatic contrast to their previous song, 'Like' is a cute, fun track as opposed to Pepe's more mature feel. Like has since gained over 3,500,000 views on Youtube. 'Like' is a song about a girl who is fascinated with a boy and keeps tabs on him trough SNS. Although it was not received as favorably as Pepe, the song still did reasonably well. 2016- Introduction of Elkie 2016- Second comeback with "Refresh" 2016- Japanese Debut 2016- Third comeback "Nu.Clear" 2016- Fourth comeback with "Charisma" 2017- Fifth comeback with "Crystyle" Category:Browse